A large number of hangers are known provided with a hook, forming a suspension means, for hanging the hanger from a horizontal hanging bar in a wardrobe.
In another type of hangers, the suspension means are formed by a small metallic rod at the top with a widening, typically a ball, that hangs from a groove or from a sliding part on the hanging bar.
A drawback from which all current hangers suffer, irrespective of their type, is that normally they oblige arranging the hanging garments in a particular way with respect to the hanging bar inside the wardrobe or cavity or piece of furniture where they are hung, normally in a transverse direction to the bar. This also implies that the inner space cannot be maximised, due to the fact that:                the position of the garments is obliged and forced by the actual way they are hung, and        a cavity is left between the hanging bar and the top wall of the wardrobe, which results in a loss of useful space for the wardrobe.        
Spanish Utility Model No. ES1076038U provides a magnetic hanger with a solution to this drawback, thanks to the fact that the suspension part of the hanger comprises a magnet element provided to co-operate with a metallic part of the external structure.
Based on the previous state of the art, it would be desirable to relatively improve the hanger's attachment to the external structure, and the hanger's functionality.